finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Thancred Waters
*''Scions of the Seventh Dawn'' |occupation= |hobby= |loves= |hates= |sign= |gender=Masculino |hair=Loiro prateado |eye= *Castanho *Prata |laterality= |type=npc |job=Rogue Gunbreaker |designer= |japaneseva=Yuichi Nakamura |englishva= Taliesin Jaffe Peter Bramhill |gallery=true }} Thancred (サンクレッド, Sankureddo) é um Hyur Gladiador e posteriormente um Rogue que tem um importante papel na história de Ul'dah em Final Fantasy XIV e em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Perfil Aparência Thancred é um Hyur Midlander de cabelos cinzas. Ele também tem tatuagens em ambos os lados do pescoço, uma característica que ele compartilha com o antigos aliados do Círculo do Saber Yda, Papalymo, e Y'shtola. Ele veste uma camisa branca de manga comprida coberta por túnica preta com tiras de correias de couro sobre seu ombro esquerdo e uma faixa preta na cintura. Ele também tem luvas sem dedos e calças esverdeados. O traje de Thancred mudou um pouco durante os eventos de A Realm Reborn, agora vestindo um cinto branco e óculos de Urianger em seu ombro esquerdo. Em Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward o cabelo de Thancred cresceu mais, seu olho esquerdo mudou de castanho para cinza, e agora ele usa um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo. Enquanto ele afirma que é puramente aesthetic, nos raros casos em que seu olho é visível, é notavelmente prateado em vez do castanho original. Em Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, ele retorna ao seu penteado original, tendo tirado o tapa-olho e agora usa uma versão branca do equipamento relíquia do Gunbreaker. Personalidade Thancred é bom de lábia, inteligente e carinhoso com as mulheres, embora ele se atrapalhe quando Minfilia Warde aponta alguns dos elementos sombrios de seu passado, até mesmo quando é um elogio. Thancred é dedicado a Minfilia e a vê como uma amiga íntima, semelhante a uma irmã. Após os eventos da Calamidade, Thancred se tornou um orador, tentando preencher a falta de Louisoix Leveilleur. Depois de saber que Minfilia havia se tornado a Palavra da Mãe, a disposição de Thancred mudou, tornando-se menos alegre e mais estoico e endurecido, embora ele ainda retenha sua sagacidade. Apesar disso, Thancred passou a aceitar o destino de Minfilia. Apesar de sua natureza bastante sábia, Thancred é devotado à causa dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn, tanto em acreditar na causa quanto em homenagear Minfilia. Ele se tornou algo semelhante ao seu espião e agente de reconhecimento, disposto a mergulhar profundamente em território hostil pelos Scions. Cada um dos Scions se tornou aficionado por Thancred e o vê como um amigo próximo. Thancred em troca é protetor com seus amigos e aliados. Em particular, ele mantem o Guerreiro da Luz na mais alta estima. Nos últimos eventos de Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, uma parte de Thancred foi revelada como um astuto e inteligente estrategista. Ele propôs impulsionar o boato de que o "ressuscitado" Zenos yae Galvus é, de fato, um fantoche controlado por um servo das trevas, que incitaria facções rivais dentro do Império Garlean para brigarem pelo trono. Assim, enviando o império para uma segunda guerra de sucessão e colocando os planos do Ascian em risco. História Inicio da vida Thancred era um menino de rua em Limsa Lominsa, roubando bolsas com um bando de ladrões. Um dia ele atacou Louisoix Leveilleur, mas foi pego em flagrante. Em vez de entregá-lo, Louisoix pediu a Thancred para ajudá-lo com seus talentos. O menino voltou com Louisoix para estudar técnicas de sobrevivência e coleta de informações, tornando-se um Archon e depois um membro do Círculo do Saber. Com a idade de dezessete anos, Thancred apareceu em Ul'dah no dia de um grande festival, auxiliando na subjugação de um Goobbue que de repente entrou em fúria. Ele questionou as ações de Niellefresne para orquestrar os eventos no desfile custando a vida do pai de Ascilla. Thancred foi exilado da cidade até que as autoridades pararem procurá-lo. Ele encontra Nielle caída no chão. Sabendo que os mestres de espionagem de Garlean viriam atrás de Ascilla devido à traição de seu pai, Thancred renomeou seu nome para "Minfilia" para que ninguém viesse procurá-la. Thancred entrou e saiu da vida de Minfilia, mas em seu décimo oitavo aniversário, ele deu para ela uma faca e uma missiva de seu mentor: Louisoix Leveilleur. Ela ficou chateada por ele ter contado a Louisoix sobre seu paradeiro, mas Thancred revelou que o Echo ajudará as pessoas a sobreviverem à próxima calamidade, embora a forma como ela o usasse caberia a ela. ''Final Fantasy XIV Thancred apareceu ao lado de Yda, Papalymo e Y'shtola quando os quatro tentaram derrotar Gaius van Baelsar. Ele orou no Sacrário de Milvaneth quando a Calamidade chegou. Embora não seja mostrado, em ''Tales from the Calamity ele persuadiu a Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo a fazer uma vigília semelhante no Ossuário de Arrzaneth. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Thancred é encontrado em Ul'dah após alguns bandidos liderados por Ungust assediarem uma mulher refugiada nas ruas e o culparem. Percebendo o Guerreiro da Luz poderia usar o Echo para limpar seu nome, ele oferece um convite para conhecer o ''Waking Sands com a senha "Wild Rose" a ser dada ao o funcionário Tataru. Lá, o Guerreiro da Luz é atendido por Minfilia, que os cumprimenta e o introduz aos Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Ela logo pede ao Guerreiro da Luz para ajudar Thancred a descobrir quem é o responsável pelo desaparecimento dos refugiados em Camp Drybone. Eles finalmente descobrem que Ungust estava fingindo ser um sacerdote de Nald'thal para atrair os pobres para serem capturados por Amalj'aa. Infelizmente, o Guerreiro da Luz é pego em uma armadilha e levado para a Bowl of Embers juntamente com Ungust e um corrupt Brass Blades. Thancred eventualmente chega com alguns Immortal Flames após o Guerreiro da Luz ter matado o Senhor do Inferno. Ele lamenta por não poder ter ajudado mais cedo. E gradualmente ele aparece com menos frequência no Waking Sands. thumb|200px|Thancred possuído por Lahabrea. Posteriormente é descoberto que ele estava sendo possuído por Lahabrea, quando ele começou a investigar os Ascian, através de um colar de cristal preto. Usando seu corpo, Lahabrea secretamente ajudado pelos homens-fera e pelo Gaius van Baelsar, queria trazer o retorno do "único e verdadeiro deus". Ele revela-se desmascarando-se em Castrum Centri quando os Scions escapam na aeronave de Cid. Eles perceberam que foi assim que Livia sas Junius foi capaz de invadir o Waking Sands e concluem que Thancred ficou possuído devido a se esforçar tanto para compensar a ausência de Louisoix. Durante o confronto final com o Ultima Weapon, Lahabrea explicou a Gaius que a luz do cristal mãe estava bloqueando parte do ataque da Weapon. Ele então revela a verdadeira razão de ter absorvido os Primal: para ativar o Coração de Sabik e despertar uma lasca de seu poder de Deus, Ultima. Para o horror de Gaius, Lahabrea demonstrou seu poder, utilizando-o para destruir grande parte do Praetorium e acabar com toda a força de Hydaelyn que protegia a equipe. Mesmo assim, Gaius foi derrotado por eles, levando o Lahabrea para enfrentar diretamente o Guerreiro da Luz. Embora ele fala que teriam que matar o Thancred ao lutar com ele, o aventureiro tinha um trunfo: a Luz dos cristais encontrados em toda a história permitiu-lhe exorcizar Lahabrea do corpo de Thancred. Como a base imperial arruinada começou a cair, o aventureiro escapa com Thancred inconsciente usando um Magitek. Durante os eventos de Through the Maelstrom, Thancred acompanha o Guerreiro da Luz e Y'shtola para investigar os relatos de embarques de cristal roubados em Thanalan. Depois de excluir o envolvimento de Amalj'aa, eles logo descobrem que os ataques foram realizados pelos Reavers Serpent em nome de Sahagin, e só podia significar uma coisa: a inocação de Leviathan. Com os Scions investigado Sapsa, Thancred demonstra suas habilidades com facas, e, para seu espanto, a recém-chegada Yugiri demonstra talentos similares de sua terra natal. Depois de Leviathan ser derrotado, Minfilia revela (ao constrangimento de Thancred) que suas habilidades de faca foram aprendidas em seus dias no subterrâneo de Limsa Lominsan. Intrigado com isso, Yugiri pediu para ser apresentado a esta "Fraternidade" para compartilhar o seu conhecimento. thumb|200px|Thanched e Y'shtola ficam para enfrentar os perseguidores. Posteriormente durante os eventos de Before the Fall, quando os Scions são traídos pelos Crystal Braves e acusados pelo assassinato de Nanamo Ul Namo, ele é confrontado por um esquadrão de Brass Blades que afirmam que eles vão prendê-lo por conspirar com os Garleans. Inicialmente acreditando que eles sejam referindo-se a suas ações sob o controle de Lahabrea, ele foge da captura e reúne-se com os outros Scions, que estão atualmente em fuga de Ul'dah. Ele revela a existência de um túnel escondido que leva para fora da cidade, mas os perseguidores seguem-nos. Ele é aparentemente morto ao lado de Y'shtola quando eles intencionalmente fazem o túnel desmoronar em cima deles e dos inimigos, a fim de permitir Minfilia e o Aventureiro escapem. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward No patch 3.1 ''As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness, é revelado que assim como Y'shtola, ele tinha ido para o Lifestream. Ele saiu sozinho de alguma forma em Dravanian Forelands, onde ele arrumou um novo conjunto de roupas. Quando Thancred descobre o Gnath e Ravana, ele percebe que sua melhor chance de encontrar os outros Scions é ficando perto da tribo de homens-fera. Thancred depois encontra o Guerreiro da Luz, Alphinaud, Y'shtola, e Krile enquanto eles estão procurando por ele nos Smoldering Wastes em Loth ast Gnath, salvando o Guerreiro da Luz do líder dos Guerreiros das Trevas. Mais tarde, ele auxilia na investigação dos incidentes em Ishgard. Y'shtola diz ao Guerreiro da Luz que ela suspeita que o motivo pelo qual Thancred não tentou se teletransportar de Dravania foi devido a um efeito colateral do Lifestream distorcendo seu aether a ponto de ser incapaz de usar qualquer forma de magia, incluindo o teletransporte. Nos eventos de The Gears of Change, Thancred descobre o destino de Minfilia como a Palavra da Mãe e os Scions prometem cumprir seus desejos e derrotar os Ascians de uma vez por todas. Depois que os Scions discutem o que aconteceu com Minfilia com Matoya, Thancred se afasta enquanto está sem palavras. Em Soul Surrender, Thancred resgata Alisaie Leveilleur depois de fugir dos Guerreiros das Trevas, que estava espionando eles. Thancred luta ao lado dos outros Scions contra os Guerreiros das Trevas no Bowl of Embers. Em The Far Edge of Fate, Thancred chega com Hilda em uma aeronave para pegar os Scions em cima da Muralha de Baelsar assim que Ilberd Feare põe em movimento seu plano de invocar um primal usando os olhos de Nidhogg sacrificando de si mesmo e seus soldados. Logo percebendo o que Papalymo pretende fazer, Thancred carrega Yda por cima do ombro de volta para a aeronave, apesar de seus protestos. A aeronave se afasta, assim como uma gaiola de luz engolfa o primal que estava despertando. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Jogabilidade Triple Triad Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Thancred é dublado por Taliesin Jaffe (creditado como T. Axelrod) na versão em Inglês de ''A Realm Reborn. Ele compartilha seu dublador com Edge Geraldine de Final Fantasy IV. Desde o Heavensward, ele é dublado por Peter Bramhill. Thancred é dublado por Yuichi Nakamura na versão japonesa. Ele compartilha seu dublador com Cid Raines de Final Fantasy XIII. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Thancred aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. File:PFF Thancred Illust.png|Ilustração de Thancred. File:PFF Thancred.png|Sprite de Thancred. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Cartões de Habilidade File:FFAB Rage of Halone - Thancred SR.png|Rage of Halone (SR). File:FFAB Rage of Halone - Thancred SR_.png|Rage of Halone (SR+). File:FFAB Circle of Scorn - Thancred SSR.png|Circle of Scorn (SSR). File:FFAB Circle of Scorn - Thancred SSR_.png|Circle of Scorn (SSR+). ;Cartões Lendários File:FFAB Rage of Halone - Thancred Legend SR.png|Rage of Halone (SR). File:FFAB Rage of Halone - Thancred Legend SR_.png|Rage of Halone (SR+). File:FFAB Circle of Scorn - Thancred Legend SSR.png|Circle of Scorn (SSR). File:FFAB Circle of Scorn - Thancred Legend SSR_.png|Circle of Scorn (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper thumb ;Status ;Habilidades Thancred pode usar habilidades de Suporte até o rank 3, Physical/Celerity até o rank 5, Ninja até o rank 5, habilidades de Bard até o rank 3. ;Equipamentos Thancred pode equipar as seguintes armas: Adagas, Espadas, Punhos, Arcos e Instrumentos. Ele pode equipar as seguintes armaduras: Escudos, Chapéus, Armaduras leves, Armaduras e Braceletes. ;Galeria File:FFRK_Flames_of_Vengeance_Banner.png|anner japonês. File:FFRK Flames of Vengeance Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK Thancred sprites.png|Sprites de Thancred. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game right|200px Thancred aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game como uma carta do elemento fogo. ''Triple Triad Thancred aparece em uma carta disponível pelo ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Outras mídias O Thancred aparece em um conjunto de adesivos para o aplicativo de comunicação LINE. O adesivo que ele aparece é intitulado "ファイナルファンタジーXIV" (lit. Final Fantasy XIV).https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/9085/ja LINE FFXIV Sticker4.png| LINE FFXIV Sticker5.png| LINE FFXIV Sticker6.png| Galeria File:FFXIV_HW_Thancred_concept.png|Arte conceitual para o Heavensward. File:Thancred CG Art.jpg|Thancred no Final Fantasy XIV 1.0. File:Thancred.jpg|Thancred. File:Thancred End of An Era.png|Thancred rezando para Os Doze. File:Thancred CG.png|Thancred na abertura de A Realm Reborn File:Thancred_rescue.jpg|O Aventureiro e Thancred fugindo numa Magitek. File:Thancred_Ending.jpg|Thancred na cena final. Curiosidades *Thancred é um Bardo, mas ele usa facas em vez de arcos. Em batalha, ele é tratado como um gladiador. No patch 2.2 é revelado que ele é um ex-membro da guilda Rogue e desde então é tratado como um Rogue. *Um Wind-up de Thancred aparece como um minion que só poderia ser adquirido durante o evento The Rising. *No patch 3.4, o modelo do Thancred foi ligeiramente alterado. Seu olho direito foi devolvido ao seu marrom original enquanto o esquerdo (vista quando ele e Krile estão no imperial castrum) permaneceu prata para a qual ele foi originalmente mudado, indicando que o tapa-olho não é "puramente estético". Referências fr:Thancred en:Thancred Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Hyur Categoria:Bards Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente